Warming Up to You
by BrOkEnEnGliSh13
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

1**A/N: I have become an Ikarishipper! I don't understand why, but Dawn and Paul are just so hot together! Anyway, enough of that. For those reading my other stories, fear not! They are just being revamped because my muse is working in overdrive as of late, so keep watching for updates, okay?**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Dawn, Ash, and Brock felt as though their legs were going to give out any second now. The threesome had been walking for days through the rugged, stormy terrain that led to Snowpoint City, and all three of them were exhausted! Not just them either, but their Pokemon as well! **

"**Ash! We have to stop!" Dawn called out, wincing as the wind and ice whipped against her face. Brock nodded in agreement. "Dawn's right, Ash, we have to find a shelter of some sort before this storm gets any worse!"**

**Ash turned around, clutching Pikachu to his chest in an attempt to protect the electric Pokemon the best he could from the harsh weather. He had gone ahead of Brock and Dawn, his impatience for the upcoming gym battle getting the better of him. Now, they were all paying for it. "But where are we gonna find shelter way out here?" He called out to Brock, hoping that as resourceful as Brock was that he'd find some way to get them out of this mess.**

"**Pika!" Pikachu suddenly cried out. Ash looked down at his friend, confused. "What is it Pikachu?" He asked.**

"**Look!" Brock called out, pointing to a violet, outstretched lump in the snow out in the distance. He, along with Dawn and Ash, quickly ran to what they thought was an unconscious Pokemon. Just as quickly, Ash's concern turned to bitterness and hate. "It's Paul!" Brock exclaimed. "Hmph, so?" Ash said turning away. **

"**Is he dead?" Dawn asked, looking a bit pale. **

"**I don't think we're **_that _**lucky . . . " Ash grumbled.**

"**Ash!"**

"**Pika!"**

"**Come on you two, give me a hand!" Brock said, attempting to lift up Paul, dropping him in the process. Paul groaned. Ash snickered.**

"**Hey! You out there! Do you need some help?" **

**Once again, Brock dropped Paul. Another groan. "Officer Jenny!" Brock exclaimed running toward the blue haired beauty on the snow mobile.**

**Dawn rolled her eyes, lifting up the abused Paul and dragging him toward Brock and Officer Jenny.**

"**I can help you with that you know." Ash offered, an evil glint in his eyes.**

**Dawn shook her head. **

"**Knowing you, you'd drop him on purpose."**

"**Oh my," Officer Jenny exclaimed, rushing over to Paul and Dawn. "Here," said Jenny "I'll take him with me back to the Pokemon Center!" **

"**What about us?" Ash demanded.**

**Jenny gave him a stern look. "This boy needs medical attention immediately, I'll send the boys to come pick you up!" And with that, she settled Paul into her lap driving away at top speed.**

**Dawn placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "C'mon Ash!" She said "Don't look so upset, she said she'd be back."**

"**We couldn't of just let Paul freeze?"**

**Brock sighed.**

**Dawn punched Ash on the shoulder, glaring at the young trainer.**

"**Ow!" Ash winced. "What?" **

"**Grow up!" Dawn scolded.**

"**Grooowwwwlithe!" **

**Everyone lit up as three dozen Growlithe came running towards them, each pulling a sled.**

**Dawn giggled. "So, these are the boys, huh?" She said as the Growlithe stopped in front of them.**

"**Pika pika!" Pikachu cheered happily, leaping from Ash's arms and onto the sled.**

**The three each climbed aboard a sled, wrapping the blankets they had found in a small box tied to one of the sleds, around them. **

"**Mush!" Ash commanded. **

"**Mush!" Chimed Dawn and Brock.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sorry the chapter was so short, I promise they'll get longer! Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Forty hits and a review already! Thanks MewPirate! And in response to your question and to anyone else wondering, the gang and Paul are at least fifteen (Brock is eighteen) in this story. I decided to make them a little older because to be honest that's how they look in the show. **

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**It had been at least at twenty minute sleigh ride to the Pokemon Center which had turned out to be in the middle of a snow covered nowhere. The gang hurriedly ran through the doors, grateful for the new found warmth.**

"**Ah! This is so much better than being outside in the cold!" Dawn exclaimed collapsing onto the nearby sofa. "Come on out everyone!" She said releasing Prinplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom from their Pokeballs. **

"**Good idea Dawn!" Said Ash. "Come on out you guys!" And with that Buizel, Gligar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Chimchar joined the group.**

"**Happiny, Sudowoodo, and Croagunk! You come out too!"**

"**Well, well! It looks like I'm going to have a lot more guests staying here tonight than I initially thought!" Came a sweet singsong voice belonging to Nurse Joy.**

"**Nurse Joy!" Brock cheered, running to greet the pink haired nurse. **

**Nurse Joy smiled, "Why, hello there." She replied. "Can I help you?"**

**Brock grinned. "Your beauty and kindness know no bounds! My darling Nurse Joy, will you please allow me to stay forever by your side?" Suddenly, Brock doubled over before being dragged away by Croagunk. "On second thought, I forgot I have to be somewhere."**

**Dawn rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Brock. "When will he learn?" She sighed. She turned her attention to a confused Nurse Joy. "How's Paul doing?" **

"**Oh!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "You mean the young man that Officer Jenny brought in? He's doing fine! He's resting right now, although he kept trying to leave so I had Chansey give him some anesthetic." **

**Dawn laughed nervously. **

"**Well," she said "that sounds like a Paul thing to do." She quickly looked around, making sure she was out of earshot. "Um, Nurse Joy, do you think you could keep Ash, the boy in the hat over there, away from him?"**

"**Sure!" She replied. "Are they rivals?" **

**Dawn nodded. **

"**Yeah, and they don't get along well at all."**

"**Hmph! That's an understatement!" This time it was Ash.**

"**Ash, don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?" Dawn shrieked. "And don't just pop up out of nowhere like that, you scared me!"**

"**What are you talking about?" Ash said. "I've been here the whole time!"**

"**Please, keep it down!" Nurse Joy pleaded. "We do have patients here that are trying to get some rest!"**

**Ash rubbed his head in embarrassment. **

"**Sorry Nurse Joy." He apologized.**

"**I wondered who the loud idiot who woke me up was!" Everyone turned their heads. It was Paul!**

**Ash clenched his fists, and Pikachu's fur bristled up and sparks emitted from its cheeks.**

"**Pika!"**

"**Who asked, you?" Ash retorted. "We didn't have to save your life you know!"**

"**What do you want?" Paul asked coldly, "A pat on the back?"**

"**A 'thank you' would be nice!"**

"**That's enough!" **

**The two rivals turned their attention to Dawn who had stepped between them. "Ash, quit pestering Paul! Paul, stop being a jerk and go back to sleep!" The navy haired teen commanded.**

**Paul stared blankly at Dawn.**

"**Who are you again?"**

**Dawn felt her eye start to twitch and before she knew it, she found herself slugging Paul unconscious.**

**Ash snickered, "Way to go, Dawn!" He exclaimed holding his hand up for a high five, instead. He received a glare from everyone around him. "What?" He asked as Dawn followed in pursuit after Chansey, who was carrying Paul back to his room.**

**Nurse Joy turned to Brock, her mouth still hanging open in shock. "Is she always this forceful?" She asked.**

**Brock shook his head.**

"**Paul just gets Dawn riled up when he doesn't remember her name, but this is a new one on me."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Don't worry, Chansey! " Dawn said taking a seat in the chair next to Paul's bed. "I'll watch him!"**

**Chansey gave her a skeptical look, but shut the door behind it.**

**Dawn looked at her hand, had she really just knocked Paul out? "Oh man," Dawn groaned "now he probably hates me!" **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Why are you taking Paul's side?" Ash demanded, throwing his hands up in the air as Brock tried to talk to him. **

"**Look," Brock said calmly as he held Happiny in his arms, "All I'm saying is that maybe you should just accept Paul's way of raising Pokemon!" **

**Ash almost threw the bowls of Pokemon food across the room before setting them down in front of Turtwig and Chimchar. "Do you even pay attention to how Paul battles?" Ash asked."He doesn't care about his Pokemon, just how strong they are!"**

**Brock sat Happiny down, setting out its, Sudowoodo's, and Croagunk's dinner. "I think that Paul cares, he just doesn't show it. He has a different approach on Pokemon, and no amount of squabbling is going to change it." He said hoping that his words would affect Ash somehow.**

"**I just can't wait to get out of this place and away from that jerk!"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Dawn sighed as she flipped through her new edition of **_Pokemon Contests Monthy_**, occasionally glimpsing at Paul's sleeping form. The next contest was in Snowpoint City in just a few days, and Dawn was thinking about the Pokemon she should use. She was currently considering Prinplup and Buneary, mainly because of Prinplup's water-based attacks and Buneary's ice beam, surely a combination of the two would be ideal because of how well they could work with the snowy surroundings. That's when she decided. **

"**All right! First thing tomorrow we'll start practicing!" Dawn announced to no one in particular. **

"**What are you doing in here?" Said a gruff voice.**

**Dawn jumped, dropping her magazine in the process. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "You're awake!" **

**Paul stared back at her, his expression void of any emotion. **

"**Well?" **

"**Oh, um, I told Chansey that I'd watch you while you slept. Oh, and I'm sorry for punching you earlier!" Dawn quickly added.**

"**Listen, girly, I don't need your PMS-ing self looking after me! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, so why don't you take a hike?" Paul shouted.**

**Dawn stood up, fuming. "Look here, Mr. Anti-Social! If it weren't for Brock and me, you would be dead! The least you could do is cut the attitude and show some gratitude!" She retorted.**

"**I didn't ask for you to save me!" **

**Dawn felt her anger rising. "You didn't have to! It's called being a decent human being!" She yelled. "Which is more than what an arrogant, selfish, cold-hearted creep like you deserves!"**

"**Sticks and stones," Paul scoffed "besides it's not like I haven't heard it all before anyway. You couldn't have thought of something a little more original?"**

"**Whatever," Dawn said turning to leave. "I thought maybe we could be friends, but you're hopeless." And with that she left, slamming the door behind her.**

"**Friends?" Paul wondered aloud before wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Feh, who needs friends?"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Dawn stormed down the hallway, mumbling incoherently. "The greedy . . . " "Self-centered . . . " **

"**Who are you talking about?" **

**Dawn looked up, her eyes lighting up, and cast aside any thoughts regarding Paul.**

"**Zoey!" She cried out happily.**

**Zoey smiled, almost falling over as Dawn attacked her with a rib crushing hug. "Hey, I need to breathe to you know!" She laughed.**

**Dawn let go, apologizing. "Sorry," she said "but it's so nice to see another girl!" **

**Zoey chuckled. "Well, that's to be expected when you're traveling with boys all of the time." She said. "Hey, wanna stay with me in my room tonight? We can catch up and talk about the upcoming contest!"**

"**Would I ever!" Dawn exclaimed happily.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**That's the end of chappie 2! I hoped you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: -Squeals- You all are so great! Thanks for the favs! I'm so excited! Here's another chappy for the masses!**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_We are now receiving another update from the Sinnoh weather station! Reports of a massive blizzard heading for routes two-sixteen and two-seventeen have been confirmed! I highly recommend any trainers, coordinators, or any of you trapped in the storm, to seek shelter right away!"_

"**WHAT?" Ash exploded as he watched the blizzard for himself on the television in the Pokemon Center lobby. "You're kidding me? Man!"**

"**Pikachu . . . " Pikachu said trying to comfort poor Ash. Brock on the other hand was busy fantasizing about being trapped in the blizzard with Nurse Joy, and was currently being 'scolded' by Croagunk for doing so.**

"**What's all the fuss you guys?" Dawn asked as she re-entered the lobby with Zoey.**

"**Oh, hey Zoey!" Brock said, having quickly recovered from another poison jab.**

"**How does he do that?" Zoey whispered into Dawn's ear.**

**Dawn giggled. "Brock's always been the resilient type." She replied. "So, why is Ash moping now?" She asked pointing to Ash, who was currently huddled gloomily in a nearby corner.**

"**Well, looks like we'll being staying here for a while . . . " Brock trailed off as he noticed the horrified expression on Dawn's face.**

"**WHAT?" **

**Zoey sweat dropped as Dawn joined Ash in the corner, then turned to Brock. "How long do you think, the storm will last?" She asked.**

**Brock scratched his head, "Hard to say," he replied "I hear blizzards out here can last for several days." **

"**WHAT?" Now it was Zoey's turn. "But the contest is only three days away!" She exclaimed. **

"**Excuse me!" **

**Everyone's attention was now to Nurse Joy, who was currently trying to stop Paul from leaving through the front doors of the center. "Please," she begged "you can't go out there, it's too dangerous!"**

"**I can handle it." Paul replied. "Besides, I have a gym battle too win." **

"**Do you have a death wish?" Dawn asked, storming over to Paul and Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy knows what she's talking about, so quit being so pigheaded!"**

**Paul groaned, rolling his eyes. "Listen cheerleader, butt out!" He yelled, pushing his way past Nurse Joy. However, Dawn blocked the entrance, her arms outstretched. "Move!" He demanded.**

**Dawn stood defiantly before Paul, her blue eyes locked with his violet orbs. **

**It seemed like ages, but finally, Paul gave in. "Whatever," he grumbled "but I'm not doing for you! Got that, girly?"**

"**The name's Dawn! D-A-W-N! Got that, Polly pocket?" Dawn shouted with a triumphant smirk.**

"**Sorry, but I've heard that one too!" **

"**Ugh! I hate your guts!" **

"**Take a number!"**

**Zoey, Brock, and Ash had to restrain Dawn from throwing herself at Paul. **

"**Dawn, calm down!" Zoey begged.**

"**Take it easy, Dawn!" Brock urged.**

"**Haha, Polly Pocket! Nice one!" Laughed Ash, receiving multiple glares in return. "What did I say?"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Paul lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Stupid girl!" He grumbled. "Stupid cheerleader!" He closed his eyes, trying to block Dawn's image from his mind. "Why are you hanging around that loser Ash for anyway, huh?" His mind wandered to the battle at the Oreburgh gym, remembering how Dawn had cheered for Ash . . . Why couldn't she cheer for him like that? **

**Paul's eyes snapped open, what was he thinking? He needed to train (not that he could out in a blizzard), take a shower, anything to get his mind off the girl plaguing it. Of all the people he had to be stuck in a blizzard with! Ash Ketchum and his little fan club! It was enough to make a person feel nauseated. But, there was nothing Paul could do now. He chose to stay, and now he was paying the price.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**What a creep!" Dawn exclaimed as Zoey ran a brush through her hair. The red head rolled her eyes and kept on brushing. "You know," Zoey said between brushes "If he bothers you so much, why do you even pay any attention to him? Do you like him or something?"**

**Dawn blushed. **

"**What? No way!" She replied. "Paul? Are you joking?" **

"**So," Zoey said with a sly grin "you DO like him!" **

"**Do not!" Dawn giggled, throwing a pillow at Zoey. "Besides, he's too into training and battling to even consider having a girlfriend!"**

**Zoey laughed, retaliating with a pillow of her own. "Is that a confession?" She teased.**

"**Zoey!" **

**"Look, maybe it's fate that you two are stuck here with eachother." Zoey said, earning a skeptic look from Dawn. "Oh, don't look at me like that! Just because I'm a serious coordinator doesn't mean that I don't pick up a romance novel and read once in a while, I'm a girl too you know!" **

**Dawn rolled her eyes, "Fate, huh?" She said. "Well, fate sure has a crappy sense of humor."**

**"Accept your fate, Dawn!" Zoey said in a voice so cryptic, it almost scared Dawn. **

**"Goodnight, Zoey." **

**"All right, all right! I'll stop teasing you! You can't really be tired already, can you?"**

**Dawn sighed.**

**"Are you kidding? I'm so worked up about the possibilty that I won't be able to compete in the contest this sunday!" She said.**

**Zoey collapsed onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I know what you mean!" She sympathized. "I had all my combinations planned out and everything! It's not fair to Misdreavus and Glameow either, they've been working so hard."**

**Dawn smiled, "Misdreavus and Glameow, huh?" She said. "I just decided to use Prinplup and Buneary today, and we were going to start practicing tomorrow." She closed her eyes. "The sun glistening off the snow on Buneary's coat! Prinplups powerful metal claw!" She opened her eyes, glancing at Zoey. "I can just imagine it!" **

**"You never know, we just might make it to the contest in time." Zoey said, closing her own eyes. "Fate works in mysterious ways."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Another chapter! Sorry if it seemed too short, but my writers intuition thought it best to end the chapter here. I had a lot of fun writing this, so please read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love reviews! When I get them, I am reminded of the Christmas four years ago when I got Pokemon Crystal. The best Christmas in the history of my life! -Reminisce- My starter was a Chikorita . . . Uh, anyway! Here it is, chapter 4! **

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Dawn turned over in her sleep, snuggling close to her Buneary who was curled up next to her. She and Zoey had both fallen asleep about an hour ago after a long discussion about their home life, boys, and past contests and mistakes. **

**Buneary slowly opened its eyes, sitting up. "Bun, bun . . . Buneary?" It said before moving Dawn's arm from off of it. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Paul sat on the long blue couch in the Pokemon Center lobby, staring intently at the blazing fire burning in the fireplace. He hadn't been able to sleep at all, so much was currently on his mind. Between gym battles, the stupid inconvenient weather, the cheerleader, and his brother Reiji back in Veilstone, there was no way he could get a decent night sleep with all of that swirling in his brain. He leaned back against the cushions that last one seemed to be troubling him the most. **

**Ever since they were kids, Paul had always been second place to Reiji. Whether it was at Pokemon or not, Reiji was just better at things than he was. Even though Paul had earned just as many badges, and entered each league championship, for him it still wasn't enough. He had to be the best! He had to beat Reiji! Even though it had been Reiji who had looked after and took care of him after their parents had died, even though his brother had helped him through that difficult time, it was Reiji his rival who he needed to beat. **

"**Buneary?"**

**Paul sat up, turning his head in the direction of the small intruder– the cheerleader's Buneary!**

"**What do you want?" Paul grumbled. **

**The rabbit Pokemon hopped up beside Paul on the couch, staring up at him with those curious brown eyes.**

**In a small lapse of his normal gruff self, Paul pet Buneary on the head, earning a small smile from it in response. He couldn't help but feel comforted by this Buneary, probably because his mother had owned a Buneary just like it at one point in her short life . . .**

"**Buneary, where did you go?" **

**In an instant, Paul's cold shell put itself back up as the **_cheerleader_** entered the lobby. "Is this yours?" He asked pointing at Buneary.**

**Dawn's eyes lit up in surprise as Buneary bounded up to her, and caught the furry bundle in her arms. "Did the mean little boy scare you, sweety?" She cooed sending a glare in Paul's direction. **

**Paul rolled his eyes. "Did the ugly little fan girl make you want a change of scenery?" He cooed mockingly.**

**Dawn gave an indignant "Hmph!" before sticking her tongue out at Paul who once again rolled his eyes. "What are you doing out here anyway?" She asked.**

**Paul crossed his arms, looking once again into the blazing fire. "Minding my own business," he replied curtly "you should try it sometime." He added, watching with amusement as Dawn fumed silently. **

**Dawn crossed over to Paul, sitting on the sofa across from him. **

"**What are you doing?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow. **

**Dawn gave him a small smile despite herself, petting Buneary who had fallen asleep in her lap. "Keeping you company," she replied "you look kinda lonely."**

"**There's a difference between being lonely and wanting to be left alone." Said Paul.**

**Dawn frowned. "Oh, forget it . . . "**

**There was an awkward silence between the two for a while, the only sounds were that of the crackling fire and the wind whipping wildly outside.**

"**Did you mean what you said earlier?" Paul asked suddenly.**

"**What?"**

"**You know," Paul shifted uncomfortably "about wanting to be my friend?"**

**Dawn giggled.**

"**Hey! What's so funny?"**

"**Nothing! Nothing!" Dawn said, waving her hand. "But why bring that up?"**

**Paul stood up. "Forget it!" He grumbled, storming off.**

"**Wait!" Dawn exclaimed trailing after Paul. "Paul, chill out!"**

**Paul whirled on Dawn.**

"**I said forget it!" He yelled. "Who would want to be friends with a spoiled brat like you anyway? All you care about is yourself!"**

**Dawn felt hot tears swell up in her eyes, but fought to hold them back. "I do not!" She shot back weakly.**

**Paul suddenly felt guilty. He didn't expect for her to start crying! "Don't cry," He said putting a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "I. . . I didn't mean it."**

**Dawn looked up at Paul, biting her lip. "You did too!"**

**Paul rolled his eyes, now placing both hands firmly on Dawn's shoulders. "Dammit, Dawn! I'm trying to apologize to you, and you're making it very difficult! Just shut up and let me finish!" He commanded. **

**Dawn obeyed.**

"**I'm sorry for losing my temper." Paul couldn't believe how hard this was, apologizing was an entirely new concept to him. "Just stop crying!"**

**Dawn sniffled, but then smiled brightly.**

"**What?" **

"**You said my name!" Dawn cheered. "You never call me by my name!"**

**Paul smack his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Great, I apologize to you and all you care about is that I remembered your name!" He sounded rather exasperated. **

"**I'm sorry," Dawn giggled "and apology accepted!" **

**Paul rolled his eyes once more before deciding that he was now officially warn out and in need of sleep.**

"**Does this mean we're friends?" Dawn asked sounding hopeful.**

"**Don't push your luck, cheerleader!"**

"**Is that a yes or a no?"**

"**Are you always so damn persistent?"**

**Dawn smiled.**

"**Goodnight, Paul."**

**"Whatever."**

**Dawn hugged Buneary who had woken up during the middle of Paul's apology. "Come on Buneary, let's go back to Zoey's room and get some sleep!" **

**"Buneary?"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**So a temporary truce between Paul and Dawn has been made! But not to worry, there are still plenty of Dawn and Paul brawls to come! Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting the quick reviews! Thanks! **

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_The Sinnoh Weather Station crew is keeping us up to date on the blizzard affecting routes two-sixteen and two-seventeen, and we'll do our best to keep all of you who are trapped out in the storm updated! According to the weather station, the blizzard doesn't show any sign of letting up until next Monday at best. The Sinnoh Contest Committee has just announced that the contest in Snowpoint City will be canceled due to extreme weather conditions! Now a word with Mr. Contesta . . . "_

"**I can't believe that they're going to cancel the contest!" Dawn exclaimed loudly as she paced back and forth in the lobby.**

**Zoey sighed, petting Glameow who was trying its best to comfort its trainer. "Well, there will be other contests . . . " She trailed off looking down at Glameow. "I'm just sorry that you two had to go through all of that training for nothing!" **

**Dawn sat next to Zoey, patting her friend's hand. "Aw, Zoe, that's not true! You guys could put all that practice to good use in another contest!" **

**Zoey took a long sip of her coffee, her head throbbing. "I guess you're right . . . "**

"**There they are!"**

**Ash, Brock, and Pikachu entered the lobby, both boys carrying a tray full of pastries. Brock smiled at Dawn and Zoey sympathetically. "You know," Brock said sitting down next to Dawn "There will be other contests." He then turned to Ash. "And as soon as the weather clears, you can go and win your next gym badge."**

"**Oh, hey Paul!" Dawn greeted as the violet haired boy entered the room. "Good morning!"**

**Ash looked at Dawn like she had lost it, then back at Paul who was staring at the group of friends with what looked like contempt.**

**Paul shifted his focus to Ash, a frown on his face. "Why does looking at you always tick me off?" He asked.**

**Ash clenched his fists. "Maybe it's destiny."**

**Paul glanced at Dawn, who took notice. "Destiny, huh?" He wondered aloud, his eyes still on Dawn. "In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel like cooperating with destiny." And with that he walked off. **

**Everyone, especially Ash was stunned. **

"**Was he serious," Brock asked "about the whole 'let's be friends' thing?"**

"**Doubt it," Ash replied after scarfing down a cinnamon roll "he's just being a jerk! Ignore him!" **

**Zoey lightly tapped Dawn, who was still staring even after Paul had left, on the shoulder. "Hey there space cadet, do you have any intention of landing soon?" She teased.**

"**What?" Dawn snapped out of her trance, turning her attention to Zoey. **

**Zoey rolled her eyes. "Go after him!" She mouthed.**

**Dawn didn't have to be told twice.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Paul walked through the corridors of the Pokemon Center. The empty halls reminded him of that time when his whole world had been turned upside down in an instant . . . **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Mommy! Daddy!" An eight-year-old Paul called out to his parents, who were both being wheeled away into the emergency room. _

"_Reiji!" It was his grandfather. "Take your brother to the waiting room!"_

"_Come on, Paul!" _

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Paul?"**

"**What?" Paul looked up, meeting the gaze of a concerned Dawn. "Are you all right?" Dawn asked. "You looked as if you were about to pass out!"**

**Paul shrugged. "It's nothing," He said. "So, why aren't you with that loser?" **

"**His name is Ash!" Dawn said defensively. **

"**Duh, I know the loser's name, but why aren't you with him?"**

"**Geez Paul," Dawn said rolling her eyes "Is it so wrong for me to want to talk to my own friend?"**

"**I didn't agree to that, you know." **

**Dawn rolled her eyes. "And I quote: In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel like cooperating with destiny." Dawn said in her best Paul voice.**

**Paul felt the corners of his mouth curl up. "Do I really sound that annoying?"**

"**Have you ever listened to yourself talk?"**

"**Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you just listened?"**

"**Very dull." Dawn replied making a face of mock horror. "We can't all be like you, Paul."**

"**And we can't all be brainless cheerleaders." Paul retorted.**

"**I have a name you know!"**

"**Yeah, I know. Dawn, right? It's kinda hard to forget the name of the girl who knocks you unconscious." **

**Dawn couldn't find a right way to respond to that one.**

**Paul leaned against a nearby window, watching as Dawn stared guiltily at her feet. "Whatever," Paul said shoving his hands in his pockets "It's not like it hurt or anything." **

"**I still feel bad about it though," Dawn said "I don't want you to think I'm crazy."**

**Paul scoffed. "Too late for that," he said "you're definitely one crazy girl."**

"**Hey, Dawn!" **

**Both trainer and coordinator looked up to see Ash looking extremely confused, but that confusion was short lived as anger took its place. "Is this creep bugging you, Dawn?"He asked glaring at Paul.**

**Dawn looked nervously from Paul to Ash. "No," She said "it's nothing like that!"**

"**What's it to you?" Paul cut in, stepping in front of Dawn.**

"**I'm her friend! It's my job to protect her from jerks like you!" Ash shot back.**

"**Excuse me?" Dawn exclaimed.**

"**The only one she needs protection from is crazy people like you!" Paul spat.**

"**Guys!"**

**Before she knew it, Ash swung at Paul, knocking the trainer to the ground. Paul wasn't one to lie down and take it and quickly got back up on his feet sending an uppercut in Ash's direction sending the boy flying.**

"**Paul, stop it!" Dawn begged, but it wasn't any use.**

**Ash shot up, lunging at Paul. In one swift movement, he had Paul on his knee's. **

"**I said stop!" Dawn screamed rushing to Paul's side. "Paul, are you all right?"**

"**Get the hell away from me." Paul said in a raspy voice. **

"**What?"**

"**Get away from me!" **

**Dawn tried to put a hand on Paul's shoulder, only to have it slapped away. **

"**Who needs you?" Paul bellowed. "Why don't you drop the whole sympathy act and just leave me alone!"**

**Dawn backed away as Paul stood up, leaving both her and a bewildered Ash.**

"**Dawn, are you all right?" Ash asked.**

**Dawn felt hot tears stream down her face. "Ash, leave me alone." **

"**But, Dawn. . ."**

"**I said leave me alone!" Dawn screamed.**

"**Dawn?" It was Zoey. She gave Ash a stern look, signaling for the boy to leave. Ash had no choice and left. Zoey walked over to Dawn, putting an arm around her.**

"**Oh, Zoey!" Dawn cried, throwing herself into Zoey's arms.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, Ash isn't really the type to fight, but think about it. Stuck in a close space with your rival who you can't stand, that would make anyone a little tense. Anywho. . .**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Zoey stroked Dawn's hair as the two sat in the privacy of Zoey's room. "Shh, it's okay." Zoey coaxed as Dawn whimpered into the large comforter on the bed.**

"**Why did Ash have to ruin everything?" Dawn accused. "Now Paul hates me for sure!" **

**Zoey sighed, "Well," for a while she couldn't think of a response "he's a guy. They're naturally competitive, so, maybe when he saw you with Paul, he got a little jealous."**

"**That doesn't excuse that he did what he did!" Dawn pointed out.**

"**Hold on, Dawn." Zoey interjected. "Don't you think that you're being a little unfair to Ash? I saw the whole thing! Paul didn't exactly help matters either."**

"**I know," Dawn sniffed "but I'm still mad at him. Heck, I'm mad at both of them!"**

**Zoey nodded, then gave Dawn a smile. "You like Paul, don't you? I know you want to be his friend, but what about after that?"**

**Dawn sighed.**

"**If you pull that fate crud on me again, so help me!"**

"**I'm serious!" Zoey exclaimed. "Guy's like Paul aren't like Ash or Brock."**

"**No kidding." **

"**Maybe," Zoey said slowly "maybe you're exactly what he needs."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Paul sighed as the hot water of the shower washed over him. He grit his teeth, slamming his fists against the tile.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Who needs you?"_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Way to go idiot," Paul berated himself "now she hates you." He rested his head against the cool porcelain, wishing more than anything at that moment that he could just disappear. It felt strange that in the span of a day and a half that things were changing dramatically between him and Dawn. Paul stared up into the running water, closing his eyes trying to wash away with it any thoughts of the young coordinator.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ash groaned as Nurse Joy placed an ice pack against his bruise face. **

"**What were you thinking?" She scolded. "Picking a fight!"**

"**Hey!" Ash exclaimed as he held the ice pack in place. "He started it!"**

**Both Chansey and Nurse Joy gave him a look that immediately shut the young trainer up. "I could care less who started it," said Nurse Joy "end it!" **

"**Chansey!"**

**Ash leaned back, his thoughts tracing back to Dawn. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_I said leave me alone!"_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**What's going on?" Ash wondered. **

**Why had Dawn been with Paul of all people, why did it bother him so much to see those two together? It was true that he had certain feelings for Dawn, but they didn't amount to more than a brotherly love he felt for her. Maybe, it was because he couldn't bare it if Paul did anything to hurt the girl he considered his sister. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Dawn rolled over on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Zoey had gone to pick up some lunch in the cafeteria for them, and now she was alone. Well, not completely alone. **

"**Prinplup, Pachirisu, Ambipom, Buneary come on out!"**

"**Prinplup!"**

"**Pachi pachi!"**

"**Pom pom!"**

"**Buneary?"**

**Dawn smiled as her loyal friends clambered onto Zoey's bed, each with genuine concern in their eyes. "I need you guys' opinion, okay?" She started. "What should I do about Paul?"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Paul sat shirtless on his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black sweats, towel drying his hair. After he made sure it was good and dry, he pulled on a white tank . Suddenly, there was knock on his door. **

"**Who is it?" He asked gruffly.**

"**Um," a meek voice replied "it's me, Dawn!"**

**Paul reluctantly opened the door, a timid Dawn waved back at him.**

**"Hey."**

**"Hey."**

**"Can I come in?" Dawn asked. **

**Paul stared at Dawn for a moment, then with a sigh: "Sure."**

**Dawn took a step forward, closing the door behind her. She couldn't help but stare at Paul's attire, a small smile spread across her face. He was actually very well built, broad shouldered, and were those abs she saw outlined beneath that tank?**

**"Is there something you wanted, or did you just come by to stare at my chest?" Paul demanded. **

**Dawn blushed, shifting her gaze to her feet. "I'm sorry," she said "about Ash I mean." **

**"Don't apologize."**

**"Huh?" Dawn looked up.**

**"Look, don't apologize for something that idiot did." **

**"Ash isn't an idiot! You know, you didn't exactly help by punching him back." Dawn defended. "He doesn't usually fly off the handle like that," she added thoughtfully "it must be hard for him being stuck here with someone he hates."**

**"Gee, thanks." **

**"Wait, let me rephrase that!" Dawn offered. "I don't think he hates you per say, he just doesn't agree with your training methods. You see, Ash see's all of his Pokemon as his friends, and treats them as such."**

**"I figured that much," said Paul "but I could really care less whether or not he hates me or if he agrees with me." **

**"I think you do care."**

**"Oh, really?" **

**Dawn nodded. "I think you've spent too much time by yourself," she said gently "and maybe you need someone to talk to."**

**"I don't need anyone." Paul sneered. "I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you, it's none of your buisness anyway."**

**"You keep saying that," Dawn reached her hand out, lightly touching Paul's arm "but I know that's not true."**

**Paul froze. **

**"Everyone, even you Paul, deserves to have at least one friend."**

**"You," Paul stammered "you still don't get it do you?" He pulled away from Dawn. "I don't want any friends!"**

**Dawn's serene expression turned severe.**

**"Well that's too damn bad!" She shot back, getting as close to Paul as she could. "Because whether you like it or not, you have one!"**

**That's when the lights went out.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update! We had a bit of an emergency with my guinea pig and had to take him to the vet. Lice and an abscess, yikes! Thanks for all the reviews! I saw that I had thirty-five and I nearly fainted! Lol Oh, and in response to MewPirate's question: I made it up. I don't know what's really going on with Paul's parents but they're not really mentioned in the show so I figured, Heck! Why not kill them off? -Sigh- I'm evil.**

**Enjoy!**

"**Ah!" Dawn screamed as darkness surrounded both her and Paul. "The lights! What happened to the lights!?" She panicked.**

**Paul rubbed his temples. "They went out, genius." He replied smugly.**

**Dawn whirled on him, well, in the direction she assumed he'd be in what with being unable to see and what not. "No kidding!" She shrilled. "But I what wanted to know was WHY!?"**

"**Uh, I'm over here." Paul said tapping Dawn on the shoulder.**

"**Aieeee!" Dawn screamed, kicking Paul in the shin out of reflex. "Don't do that!"**

"**Was that supposed to hurt?" Paul asked. "Anyway, it's most likely a power outage." He headed for the door. "Stay here," He commanded. "I'll go check it out."**

"**Are you crazy!?" Dawn attached herself to Paul's arm. "I'm sticking with you!"**

**Paul rolled his eyes.**

"**Whatever."**

"**Pikachu, thunderbolt!" **

"**PIKACHU!" **

**Nurse Joy sighed as she held a flashlight to the power generator. "It's no use," she said "Pikachu just doesn't have enough power to get the generator working," **

"**Pika." Pikachu said sadly.**

**Ash smiled, petting Pikachu's head. "Aw, it's okay!" He said. "You did your best!" **

"**Pika!"**

"**Well," Nurse Joy said as cheerfully as she could manage "looks like we'll just have to wait until the power comes back on!"**

**Meanwhile, Zoey wandered through the dark hallways of the Pokemon Center. "This place is a lot bigger than I thought." She stared down at her foot-long sub that she had been planning on splitting with Dawn, her stomach rumbling. "Oh, man!"**

"**Excuse me," said a voice. Unfortunately, said voice was unable to finish his sentence due to Zoey knocking it out with a ham and turkey sandwich. **

"**Take that!"**

**Zoey held the now mangled sandwich defensively, squinting as she tried to get a better look at her assailant. Somehow, that red hair and green shirt just seemed familiar somehow . . . **

"**Oh my god," Zoey screamed horrified "I killed Kenny!"**

"**Ugh," Kenny groaned "why does my head hurt?"**

**Smack! The sandwich again collided with poor Kenny's head. **

"**Oops!" **

**Paul grumbled as Dawn's grip increased on his arm. **

"**No need to worry," Dawn squeaked "no need to worry!" She couldn't help but lean closer to Paul. "Paul?"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Are you mad at me?"**

**Paul rolled his eyes, then stopped walking causing Dawn to bump into him. "Dawn," he started "do you want me to leave you here, **_alone_**, in the dark? Because, you really are starting to get on my nerves . . . " And with that he began walking again.**

**Dawn frowned. "You wouldn't do that to little ol' me, would you?" She asked sweetly, trying her best to keep up with the trainer.**

"

"**Hey!"**

"

"**Paul!"**

"

"**You would, wouldn't you!?"**

"**Where's an Abomasnow when you need one?" Paul sighed. "I hear they enjoy eating annoying little girls . . . " **

**Brock walked side by side with Croagunk, keeping his eyes peeled for his friends. "Dawn!" He called. "Ash, Zoey, Nurse Joy . . . Paul! Where is everyone!?"**

"**Croa, croa . . . " Croagunk said quietly.**

"**Brock!" **

**Brock blushed slightly as Zoey threw herself at him. "Uh," he said nervously "hey Zoey."**

"**I killed Kenny!" She wailed. "I hit him with a ham and turkey sandwich and now he's not moving!" **

**Brock couldn't help but chuckle, so, even the great coordinator Zoey had her moments.**

"**What's so funny!?" Zoey demanded, pulling away from Brock looking rather put out.**

**It's nothing," Brock replied "but I don't think a ham and turkey sandwich could kill someone." He chortled.**

**Zoey couldn't help but laugh herself as well, what was she thinking? Talk about a Dawn moment! "Well," she said "I must of hit him pretty hard because he's lying unconscious in the hallway."**

**Brock sighed.**

"**We better go get him."**

**Dawn and Paul had been walking for what seemed like hours, and Dawn was beginning to get pretty fed up with Paul's silent treatment.**

"**So," Dawn thought of a topic "if Reiji's in Veilstone where are your parents?" She asked.**

**Paul suddenly went very tense.**

"**Paul?" **

"**They're dead." Paul replied. He bit his lip.**

"**I'm so sorry!" Dawn apologized. "I didn't mean . . . I didn't know . . . " She stammered. "What happened?" She asked thoughtfully. **

"**They're dead, all right!?" Paul snapped. "People die all the time!" He turned to Dawn, glaring at her. "What would a spoiled little girl like you know about something like that!?" He lashed out venomously. **

**For a while, there was nothing but silence between the two.**

"**I don't know if it makes any difference," Dawn started "but I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about." She felt herself shaking. "You see," she said in an almost whisper "my dad died just last year."**

"**Oh man," Paul and Dawn jumped "what just happened?"**

"**Kenny?" Dawn squinted. "Is that you?"**

**Standing at least a good six inches taller than her, was Kenny grinning from ear to ear.**

"**Long time no see, Dee Dee!"**

**Yay! Kenny! Read and review, please? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my goodness! Fifty-five reviews!? You guys are so awesome! Anyways, here it is! The long awaited Chapter 8! **

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**"Long time no see, Dee Dee!" Kenny grinned in the darkness. **

**Dawn flushed. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" She spat. **

**"Aw, come on Dee Dee! You know you love it!" Kenny teased.**

_**'Ugh!' **_**Dawn groaned inwardly. **_**'Somebody please, shoot me now!'**_

**Paul's lips twitched. "Dee Dee?" He asked raising an eyebrow.**

**Dawn whirled on him. "Paul! Not you too!" She whined.**

**Kenny hadn't even noticed the lilac haired trained until now. "Hey, who's this guy?" He asked motioning towards Paul.**

**Dawn turned her attention back to Kenny, smiling at the red head. "Kenny," she began "this is my **_friend _**Paul!" She explained putting emphasis on the word "friend" more for her and Paul's benefit lest Kenny got the wrong idea. Not that she cared what Kenny thought, at least that's what she told herself. "Paul," Dawn began again "this is-"**

**"It's Kenny." Kenny interupted. "So, how do you know Dawn?" He asked.**

**"Actually-" Dawn started.**

**"I don't see how that's any of your buisness." Paul replied cooly. "Besides, what's it to you?"**

**"As a matter of fact, it **_is _**my buisness." Kenny replied curtly. "You see," he said wrapping his arm around Dawn's waist "Dawn's my girlfriend."**

**"Kenneth Damien Michael Laurence," Dawn huffed before wriggling herself out of Kenny's grasp "I am so NOT **_your_** girlfriend!" she said before giving Kenny a swift kick in the shins.**

**"Aw, c'mon Dee Dee!" Kenny winced as he rubbed his shin. "I was only teasin' ya!" He pouted. "You don't have to act so violently everytime someone teases ya, you know!"**

**"And stop calling me Dee Dee!"**

**Paul rolled his eyes. "Listen, Kairi--"**

**"That's Kenny!"**

**"Whatever." Paul rolled his eyes again. "For the love of Arceus, stop calling Dawn 'Dee Dee'--"**

**Dawn smiled triumphantly. **

**"--because if she keeps shrieking like that I think my ears are going to start to bleed."**

**Kenny snickered.**

**Dawn's smile fell and she glared at Paul. "Oh, you are just the worst!" She huffed.**

**"Then why are you still here?" Paul smirked.**

**Dawn blushed and quickly turned away. "Because!"**

**"Because why?" Paul's smirk grew wider.**

**"Because," Dawn turned back to face Paul, a smirk on her face "if a hungry Abomasnow decides to show up it'll eat you first instead of me!" She giggled.**

**Paul raised an eybrow. "How do you figure that?" He asked.**

**"Hello!" Dawn exclaimed giving Paul a 'are you seriously that dumb' look. "It wouldn't eat me silly, I'm too cute!"**

**Kenny and Paul both sweatdropped. **

**"Heh, that's Dee Dee for ya." Kenny chuckled.**

**"Annoying is more like it." Paul muttered.**

**"Hey," Dawn exclaimed punching Paul playfully in the shoulder "be nice!" she giggled.**

**"I don't do nice," Paul smirked "Dee Dee."**

**"Don't call me that, meanie face!"**

**"What are you, five?"**

**Kenny cleared his throat. "So, where are Ash and the others?" He asked.**

**"Don't know, don't care." Paul replied.**

**Dawn ignored Paul's comment and titlted her head to the side thoughtfully. "I'm not sure." She replied. "This place is pretty big, and it's so dark." She added nervously.**

**Yeah," Kenny agreed "and just so you know there's a psychopath wielding a ham and turkey sandwhich around here somewhere too."**

**"A ham and turkey sandwhich?" Dawn and Paul said in unison.**

**"That's what I said." **

**Dawn thought for a moment and then burst out laughing.**

**Paul and Kenny looked at Dawn like she had lost it.**

**"Great, she's having a nervous breakdown." Paul shook his head.**

**"Dee Dee?" Kenny backed away suddenly. "You gonna be okay?"**

**"AWAHAHAHA!" Dawn laughed. "She acutally hit you with it?! Oh my god, that's soooo funny!"**

**"Who's she?" Kenny asked. "And no, it's not funny."**

**"Y-yes it is!" Dawn laughed. "Pffft!"**

**Paul rubbed his temples. "Dawn, if you don't stop laughing I'm going to leave you here with Kelsey." He grunted irritably.**

**"That's-- Oh, forget it!" Kenny sighed.**

**"Fine!" Dawn said wiping away a tear. "Kill joy." She stuck her tongue out at Paul.**

**"Very cute." **

**"Why thank you!"**

**"I was being sarcastic..."**

**"Will somebody please answer my question?!" Kenny yelled annoyed.**

**"Oh, yeah! Sorry about that, Kenny!" Dawn apologized. "Anyway, the psychopath with the ham and turkey sandwhich you're reffering to was Zoey." She explained trying her best to keep from laughing. "We were going to meet in the cafeteria for lunch, but uh, something came up." She said blushing, the image of a shirtless Paul still fresh in her mind.**

**"Oh." **

**Paul chuckled. "So you **_were_ **looking." He grinned.**

**"I was not!" Dawn yelled blushing profusely.**

**Kenny frowned. "Looking at what exactly?" Kenny asked.**

**"Anyway!" Dawn exclaimed. "Why don't we go and find the others?"**

**"Not so fast, twirpette!" A high pitched voice exclaimed. "Prepare for trouble!"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Oh my god! Another cliffhanger! *gets shot* __ Eh, not to worry though. I will update very very soon! Like today, maybe... *gets shot again* Okay, okay! Today! Geesh!**


End file.
